


Viva Las Vegas

by ballpoint



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Nakama, relationship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future! Fic: Eli and Kate, even when they try to elope, their wedding is interrupted by supervillains. With a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** :Characters and situations are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. No profit is being made off this fan-written work.
> 
> Written for the prompt: "YA: Kate/Eli, even when they try to elope, their wedding is interrupted by supervillians."

If Eli had had a choice, he'd have planned this differently. Not the horsedrawn buggy around Central Park- because he'd learnt that lesson all of nine years ago- but still, something thoughtful, somewhere romantic, air redolent with the smell of flowers, food a wicked alchemy on the tongue, befitting the luxury he knew Kate enjoyed as her due. Not here, in the Avengers infirmary, with Kate sitting on the side of the bed, as he tentatively dabbed the ointment on a cut above her eye.

Kate inhaled sharply through clenched teeth, her body rigid from the sting. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_."

"Stay still," Eli gently held her chin in his fingers as Kate fluttered her lashes closed, expelling a shuddery breath. He placed the soiled gauze on the table, and with care, applied the bandage just above her eyebrow, smoothing it with his thumb, feeling the tremble of her lids as Kate struggled to keep them closed. She hated not taking her eyes off anything, but after almost a decade in the field as a Young Avenger to now a fully fledged Avenger, she knew staying still while they tended each other's wounds made the job easier, and faster.

"There," he said, tugging off the latex glove with his teeth before throwing it in the bin beside the bed. "As good as new."

"I don't want to be new." Kate's fists flexed against the edge of the bed, skin rippling over scrapped knuckles and bone, her feet swinging freely, since Eli adjusted the height for the bed to be high enough for him to work on Kate's cuts comfortably.

"Okay, not new," Eli agreed, as he placed his fingers under her chin, peering at her face, very aware of her eyes on him.

"Eli, come _on_ , you've checked for dilation, sight and bleeding. I'm _fine_."

"You tangled with Skullbuster," and he'd never tell her, but while they fought he suffered a few bad seconds there. Kate had lost her bow and quiver of arrows in battle, and in the same breath, grabbed her staves and whirled into action. It had been a few tense minutes; the fight vicious, the women evenly matched. Kate got her cut from the edge of Skullbuster's knuckle dusters scraping past her temple, before Kate grabbed her arm, and using her momentum, directed her into a wall.

"I tangle. That's what we do."

"I worry." With that admission, Eli made himself busy, as he pressed the recessed button in the wall for the bed to be lowered. He gathered the detritus of bandages, tape and cotton swabs, placed it in the bin Jarvis had for these things.

"Eli," Kate stopped him. He still in uniform, sans gloves, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the tips of her fingers -callouses and all - brushed against the sensitive inner skin of his forearm. He turned to her, took in the face he knew better than his own. The amused lopsided grin whenever she became self conscious, eyes always scanning, roaming, or squinting, as she went through stages of identifying, sizing up and aiming at a target but now focused on him.

"I know, I shouldn't. You've proven yourself, and the last thing you need is-"

"Another parent, another person to worry. You shouldn't worry, because I'm smart, and pretty much a natural badass."

Eli couldn't help his snort of laughter, as he removed his domino mask and twisted it with his fingers. "I'd say more a natural smartass."

"Hardy har har," Kate rolled her eyes. "Try the veal, ladies and gentlemen, he'll be here all night."

"Kate-" Eli placed his hand against her cheek, and his heart sighed when Kate leaned into his touch, her hand covering his, before she pressed a kiss into his palm. Eli placed his forehead against hers just for a moment. Right now might be the time to suggest some down time, dinner and a movie, just to see where they stood, what this was.

"Kate, I- oh to hell with it. Will you marry me?"

"Wait, what?"

"I think I asked you to marry me?"

Kate took a step back, rubbing her temples absently, as if she had the beginnings of a monster headache. "That's what I thought."

For a lack of anything to do, Eli rocked back on his heels, almost wishing he had pockets in his costume. The best way to get around Kate when she got like this was to play it light, and be patient. He had gotten better at doing that over the years.

"We've talked about this."

"Yeah, but in that _wouldn't it be crazy if we got married? Aha ha ha_ uncomfortable laughing way. Not unless-" she folded her arms as if she heard a suggestion that she didn't like and shot him a look that almost made him squirm.

"You haven't been asking all those questions to --" Kate cut herself off with a jerky wave of her hand. She ran her hands through her hair, yanking it back from her forehead, layered bangs and all, and _looked_ at him, her eyes an intense blue, her face flushed from emotion, the bandage a bright stamp above her eyebrow.

"You've thought about it. All this time."

Cold busted.

"Oh _my God_." Kate's eyes widened, her surprise evident. Eli might have laughed at her response if his heart hadn't been on the line.

"Don't answer now, just think about it."

Kate didn't respond, and Eli made his leave, only for him to stop at the door, bracing his hand against the door frame as he looked over his shoulder. Whatever their personal issues, they didn't shirk their responsibilities towards each other, because they weren't sixteen any more. "I'll get Jarvis to take a look at you."

"Eli-"

"This is one thing you don't sidestep, Kate." with that comment, he pushed himself from the door frame, towards the gym. If he were lucky, he might get Teddy to join him in a game of hoops.

oOo

Their separation only lasted for three days, with Kate breaking the stalemate by padding into the rec room where Eli had the game on. Without ceremony, she flopped beside him on the sofa, bringing her feet up and tucking them underneath her. Wordlessly, Eli raised his arm, dropped it around her shoulders. Initially she (still) froze for a second, before snuggling into his side, her ear against his chest, the top of her head just stopping below his collar bone. Only then did he inch his forearm closer to her neck, because that's the protocol they followed.

"The Knicks are getting hammered."

"Yeah, it's their worst season yet," Eli complained, turning down the volume on the flat screen with the sleek little remote. "They'll be drummed out at this rate. Ridiculous. I need another hobby."

"I hear needlepoint is making a comeback. In the downtime, you might want to--"

"Oh hell no. Although, nice accent."

"Two brief stopovers doing summer courses at LAMDA, in between stints Interlochen Music Camp."

"You don't play so much any more," Eli's fingertips lightly stroked the curve of her shoulder, as he drew abstract patterns there. Kate relaxed in degrees under his touch as she leaned into his side, the sharp antiseptic notes of rosemary mixed with the softer rounded notes of geranium. Eli had helped himself to her stash of bespoke soap again, and she couldn't find it within her to get the slightest bit annoyed.

"Cello isn't the most portable instrument, unlike the violin."

"Grandma Faith wishes I stuck with piano. She plays, so does my sister."

"It's for the best, I've heard you sing, you have a tin ear."

"Hey!"

Kate laughed for the first time that day, linking her fingers with his hand on his lap, and realised this is why she kept coming back. No matter how hard they slapped at each other, Eli accepted her need to disappear and brood. Kate wiggled her fingers in his, taking in the room. Wide floors of honey varnished wood, buffed to a low sheen, the warm glow of recessed lighting, giving the room ambient light when the TV winked into darkness.

"I might have overreacted back there in the infirmary."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."

"You - shouldn't be sorry, Eli -" she roused herself into sitting position, so she could look him in the eye, and they might have been in that damned horse carriage of nine years go, having a similar argument with his push and her pull about where they should be. The lights in the room were low enough, and intimate enough. Instead of being dressed to the nines though, he had on a generic henley button down, and she schelpping around in her most comfortable yoga bottoms and long sleeved top. "I'm committed to this, to _us_ ," she said, astonished at her ease in admitting it, how like breathing. "I shouldn't need marriage to justify it, to show it. It's not a relationship 'power up', or an extra life."

"No," Eli agreed. "You're not a reward. I love you, Kate, and I'm asking you to marry me, that's pretty much it."

"Eli," Kate slapped her forehead in frustration. He always did this, made these proclamations and thought if said with enough conviction, they'd be true. "It's not that simple."

"It is," the words were straightforward, patient. "We've been around this, took breaks as we agreed, then got back together. This is it for me, you're it to me."

"Dammit, Eli," Kate dipped her head and pushed away from his embrace to sit on the edge of the sofa, taking him in from the corner of her eye. Despite their years, Eli hadn't changed much at all, physically. Still rocking the chrome dome, the faint golden glow of gold in his ear; his cheeks hollowed out a bit with age and the assorted stresses of being a meta human. Unlike his granddad and uncle, Eli hadn't filled out to a wall of muscle, which suited his style of fighting; powerful, quick and agile.

"You're not marrying me, you're marrying a _brand_. Brand Bishop, to be precise. You'd have TMZ, Hard Copy, The Post, E! swarming all over the nuptials. Then there's my dad, not wanting to get scooped re: anything, will negotiate with _People_ and _Hello_ for a top tier fee." Kate pushed herself to her feet as she started to pace the length of the room. "He'd get it too."

"You and your dad have issues."

"And if we did get married - think about the circus. When my sister got married, these yahoos crashed her wedding, and -" Kate couldn't keep up her ruse, laughing as Eli dragged his palm over his face in embarrassment.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Nope."

"Will you marry me, Kate?"

Again, Kate turned the the word over in her brain, as if she had thought about anything else for the past three days. _Marriage_. It wasn't as if Eli didn't understand complexity - or grapple with it everyday, and did it well. Also, he loved her, understood her and respected her strength. Eli, Kate knew on both levels; instinctively and intellectually, valued the commitment, the ceremony, the _right_ of it.

"Yes."

Eli did a double take, as if she had suddenly started speaking Elvish in midsentence. "Come again?"

"I'm saying 'yes', Eli," Kate wondered where the bundle of nerves came from, and ruthlessly choked them back. Eli's voice had been steady enough when he asked her three days ago, opening himself to the possibility of no, the least she could do was give him the same courtesy. She'd done solos before, played in orchestras, fought alongside the best, and that never fazed her, and it astonished her how this did. Because she never let anything get the best of her twice if she could help it, Kate cleared her throat and said it again: "Yes."

 

* * *

" _Viva las Vegas_ ," Tommy's tone took on an air of too much interest. Not that Eli could blame him, as they met in the foyer of the Bellagio. Its surroundings set out to stun, with its partial glass ceiling and scenic view, overlooking the manmade lake; its waterfeatures lit, waving, arcing and dancing like pyrotechnic sunbursts. The floor _sparkled_ underfoot, like a disco ball, and the settings were lush, scented and decorated with florid fauna that he couldn't recognise.

"Just came back from the rooms, this place is _awesome_." Teddy hooted, still absorbing his surroundings, all wide eyed and impressed.

"This is wild," Cassie agreed, as she lifted her head and sniffed at the air. "Hmm, that smells like -"

"Money to be won at The Office," Tommy grinned, sidling beside Jonas. "What with my friend here --"

"You know, when I hear or read - _And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat_ I don't think they meant, 'let's bankrupt Vegas'."

"And that's why _you_ aren't the cool twin. No imagination," Tommy said with a wink and a finger gun snap.

"[Ethically, it would not be wise -]" Jonas began, before Tommy and Billy started to crosstalk at each other, and Eli just shook his head, hiding a smile behind his fist.

"That can wait after we see the strip, and dinner," Kate linked arms with Cassie, as they half ran half tripped towards the exit, with the rest of them falling into step. "C'mon."

* * *

The strip festooned with lights so bright, night never seemed to be in danger of falling, although Kate knew it to be past 11 pm. The evening caught in snapshots of their smartphones - Teddy punching the air as if he scored a touchdown, a slot machine pouring coins at his feet as if he stood in one of the many water features that popped up around Vegas. Billy's mouth an 'O' of wonder as he laughed at dancing fountains, and insisted on doing his own version, with a bit of magic and a lot of wit. Passersby being so tickled by the moment they threw coins at his feet, and Billy bowed and grinned like a favoured jester at court. Eli and Cassie's heads pressed together, arms around each other as they tried to get their faces in the frame of the phone, Cassie holding the instrument at arm's length, turning it this way and that, the frantic clicking of the shutter as it tried to catch every moment.

It felt like graduation night of sorts; as if they had finished one stage of their life, their future now open and wide with possibilities. Laughing, she grabbed Eli's hand and they stopped at the next chapel on the strip. Lurid, neon lighting, tacky as all get out, with her family around her, and not the wedding her sister had, nor her father expected her to have. In short: perfect.

"Whoa," Tommy blinked. "What's this?"

"Oh, just a wedding chapel," Billy answered helpfully, and a second later, he jerked, as if punched at the base of his spine. "A - wait. That's a wedding chapel."

"Your powers of deduction still astonish. Good to know."

"Whoa. You guys getting m-"

"Yeah," Eli answered, face aglow. "That's why we-"

The rest of his comment ripped away in the deafening sound of a _boom_ two blocks away, punctuated by screams and the wail of sirens.

"- are going to put this on hold, right now," Kate whirled, reflexively going for her bow and quiver, only to realise that she had on a gown and nothing else - dinner at Nobu demanded dressing up, but still, goddamnit.

"Billy, can you help us out here?" she cried, tearing down the block, elbows pumping, stifling a swear when the strap of her Balenciaga heel gave way. But Kate tucked that annoyance away, as the air shimmered around her, the layers of her shift dress giving way to the snug fit of her suit. The ground fell away from her footing as Billy conjured up a glowing disc for all the non flyers in the group: herself, Cassie, Eli. Tommy sped ahead, Vision and Teddy took to the air.

From this vantage point, Vegas transformed into a grid of glowing, shivering, twinkling light, and Kate scanned the horizon for ground zero.

"Seriously, what's going on down there?"

"Guys," Cassie pointed ahead, her eyes wide with astonishment and Kate followed her team-mate's outstretched hand and gasped.

"What in the world-?"

In front of them, about twenty metres away, a pair of oversized silhouettes with sequinned bell bottoms, and pompadours, with accompanying microphones.

"Who in the-"

"That's Elvis Presley!" Teddy's voice rang with surprise.

" _Who_? " Cassie queried.

"You know, 'The King'? 'Elvis has left the building?' 'Don't step on my blue suede shoes? "

"[ _Viva las Vegas_ ]?" Vision finished, and at Cassie's gape he qualified. ["Elvis Presley is an icon. In 1973, Presley staged the first concert broadcast globally via satellite, _Aloha from Hawaii_ , seen by approximately 1.5 billion viewers."]

"Well, they're now seventy feet tall, and - my time to stop 'em." Cassie ran and jumped off the ledge of Billy's disc with a, "Geronimo!" and a whoomp! as she hit ground. Kate wasn't worried about Cassie. Again and again, she showed that she could take care of herself, and she did.

"Hey, guys?" Billy said tentatively, as he pointed ahead. "I hate to tell you this, but there's more than one king."

"Holee -" Teddy exclaimed, as three more of the Elvises appeared, with a mighty din of buildings and the screech of car tires as the residents served to avoid these humaniods suddenly appearing out of no where. They stood there, the buildings like lit bits of match and firecrackers at their ankles.

"Guys," Cassie breathed, now Godzilla sized as she grappled with one of them, "C'mon, help?"

Up close, Kate realised that they were oversized robots, and - as one raised his hand it had a -microphone? What in the -no. The humanoid opened its - well, it just started to sing: _Bright light city gonna set my soul/ Gonna set my soul on fire..._

"Whoa, epic tribute band," Billy said, awed. "I don't even-"

"Can we subdue them first, _then_ comment on their mad skills?" That was Eli, as impatient as anything.

"Right," Kate agreed, before touching her ear. "Speed, where _are_ you?"

"Hey, boss lady," Tommy greeted, as he accelerated his speed a touch more. Man, going fast, there was nothing for it. "I'm trying to search the city for the rest of these things, but they just seemed to have appeared from nowhere."

"Yeah," Kate notched an arrow in her bow, feeling the fletching at the backs of her fingers, mentally making adjustments to the variables of wind, and the speed of Billy's disc right under her knee. "That's my favourite thing, stuff that appears out of nowhere. Thanks."

"Like your sudden marriage Vegas stint?"

" _Billy_."

"I'm just concerned, that's all. You're getting married _before_ undergoing couples therapy?"

"Um...Billy? Elvis?"

"To be fair, that's not a bad rendition of _Blue Suede Shoes_."

" _Hulkling_! Guys, can we focus here?" Kate let loose an arrow; a trick one, with powerful magnets. If nothing else, that should sort out that terrible rendition of _Blue Suede Shoes_. C'mon, Teddy, she thought, _Blue Suede Shoes_ was a classic and hells bells, the arrow didn't stick, had no trick.

Well, _crap_.

"Oh no," Eli straightened up, as he looked at the buildings below. "Guys, do you see that?"

"Uh... no," Kate notched another arrow into the bowstring, taking aim at the head this time. Of all the lousy... "I'm busy here?"

"Yeah, well --- the grid. The lights are going out."

"Wha- oh."

"Wait," Eli said. "I have an idea... Speed, I need you to disconnect the power gird in Las Vegas, quick."

"Whoa, what?"

"Do it now. You're on the clock."

Kate quickly glanced at Eli, before turning her attention to the humaniods before her. "What's going through that mind of yours now?"

"It's a guess. It's simple, so simple that it might not work."

"Right. While you're on that, Billy, try and keep the place lit somehow," Kate said, barking orders like a bad tempered drill Sargent. "Cassie, I'll need you to catch these things before they go crashing into the hotels. I'd hate for the Bellagio to get trampled, its breakfasts are to die for. Teddy, circle the area to make sure that no one gets hurt."

"Annd done." Tommy hooted through their speakers. "Touchdown."

"Yeah," Eli watched as the humanoid's movements slowed to the point of stop motion, as if they were suddenly doused in glycerine. The songs went from mid tempo to distorted slow notes, as if someone flipped a record from forty five to thirty rpms.

 _Baby let me be/ Your loving Teddy bear/Put your chainnnnn aaaarrrrounnnndddd mmmyyyyy neeecccckkkkkk_

"Hawkeye -"

"I'm on it," Kate hefted her bow, notched an arrow and let it fly, this time, it stuck with a hollow 'clang' and her eyebrows lifted.

"Stature -"

"These things are _heavy_ ," she groused through their earsets, tucking two under each arm as if they were oversized dolls. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"In the Nevada dessert? My geography is pretty sketchy, but there. In addition, no electricity and _sand_."

"Gotcha, will do."

"Jona- Vision?"

"[I'm here]"

"Scope the remains of those things, and try and triangulate their whereabouts. We'll land there soon."

Within five minutes everyone appeared at the edge of the desert, with Eli jumping down first, scrambling over dunes of sand to investigate the remains. Kate made ready to scramble, until Billy's voice stopped her.

"Kate."

"Billy."

"What gives?" he said, voice and eyes kind. "Marriage and you?"

"Yeah," Kate said, surprised at herself too. "Marriage."

"Whoa. I mean, I'm happy for you -"

"And you're gonna to let me finish, but -?"

Billy grinned. "You two are going to _kill_ each other. The 'till death do us part' bit will be earlier than later."

Kate laughed. "I know," she said, her eyes finding Eli as he stood looking over the shell of the robots as the Vision worked at opening their shells, and her eyebrows raised as Speed zipped beside him. Uh oh.

"They won't kill each other," Billy said. "Not today, anyway."

"No, there will be other days. You think they'd have grown out of it..."

Billy gave her his best level gaze. "Eli and Tommy?"

Amused at them both, Kate shook her head. "Yeah, what was I thinking? What say we shelf this conversation and go and see what they've found?"

"Then we can talk pre marriage counselling?"

"Okay, let's talk about that now. After this, we're going to hit the first Chapel we come across."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kate Bishop?" Billy asked through slitted eyes. "This is the same woman who excessively researches variables and market shares and five year projections before committing a cent to any venture."

Kate laughed, feeling the warm breeze against her face. If she weren't on duty, she would have thrown her arms out, and gave a mighty yell. _Hooyah_. But she didn't, and only said, "It's different."

"What makes it different?"

"Because..." she closed her eyes for a few seconds, and just said the first thing that came to mind. "It's like- before taking a shot, you look at the target, sit rep, calculate variables. You decide if its worth the effort of notching the arrow or letting the target go." Kate let out a breath, looked at Eli, and then met Billy's gaze. "He's worth the effort, _we're_ worth the effort, so I'm taking the shot."

"Holy tortured metaphor, Batman."

"Don't hate on the metaphor."

Billy sighed. "You make it sound as easy as picking up an order from In and Out."

"Billy," touched by his concern for her, Kate threw her arm around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. "Sometimes, with the right person, it's that easy."

***

"So, you and Kate," Tommy said conversationally. "Never saw that coming."

"Speed-" Eli began, but since this was personal, and no one save his fellow team-mates wasn't around, he relented and indulged in the familiar, although his tone still held the same desperate exasperation. " _Tommy_."

"No, seriously. You and Kate? Just - whoa."

"And on that note," Eli walked over to where Vision stood, and on seeing both of them, Vision launched into his spiel. "[It seems that we've been able to trace the signal]"

"Oh, yeah?"

"[It's a society for Elvis lovers. According to their forums, their aim to make him relevant to the modern age. I've given all the details to the relevant authorities, considering your impending nuptials and not wanting this to interrupt them?]"

"Yeah," Eli nodded, grateful for Jonas' tact, and thoughtful foresight. Turning to Tommy he asked, "Why can't you be more like him?"

"Because the world needs more like me," Tommy did a mock motion of buffing his nails against his chest. Smug, the bastard was smug -- but good at what he did.

"Hey, Speed," Eli just thought about something. "Did you readjust the electric grid for Las Vegas?"

"Uh... no? Should I have done?"

"It's not like your room? You have to put things back as they were."

"Ah, gotcha," with a whoosh, Tommy sped off, leaving sand clouds in his wake, and Eli staggered back from the wall of wind.

 _It's now or never/come hold me tight_ warbled from a vague part of the machine's torso. Eli kicked it smartly, while shaking his head. He had had enough of 'The King' today.

* * *

Vision made short work of scrapping the machines, and insisted on carrying parts to the nearest recycling centre. ["Only logical"] he said, and Kate waved him along, while giving Cassie a hand, helping her on to Billy's flying disc. Eli and Billy were on the far end, and they must have been having a variation of the same conversation that Billy and herself had earlier, because Eli said, completely deadpan: "Blueprints are the future of a relationship. Right."

"I'm glad I missed my labs for this." Cassie grinned, as she sat lotus style on the surface of the transportation disc.

 _Oh, crap_ , Kate opened her mouth to apologise. "I'm sorry, Cassie, we should have thought-" but Cassie leaned over and gave her a quick, tight hug.

"No, no, no," she kissed Kate on the cheek. "It's wonderful, but crazy. If I'd found out via _TMZ_ than being here, I'd have never forgiven you both," she murmured. "Although the press frenzy is gonna be intense once word gets out."

"It will," Kate smiled, as she hugged Cassie back. "And we'll deal then."

"Wait," Cassie held up a hand, palm out. "Something old." She loosened the tie from her hair, and snapped it on Kate's wrist. The tie wasn't the best - a well loved ragged bit of elastic, with bits of blonde hair tangled in it, but Kate laughed and hugged her again.

"Cassie," she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand as she looked at her friend. "I'm glad you came, _Giant girl_."

"And I'm glad that I'm here, _Hawkingbird_."

"And we're here," Teddy sang, before launching into a lusty off tune version of the wedding march, and Billy lowered them to the ground in front of the Chapel, with Tommy zipping and pinging to a stop in a way that remembered Kate of those old _Road Runner_ cartoons that she used to watch with her mom. Vision landed lightly on his feet, and oh hey, the gang was all here.

"Yeah," Kate landed, her weapons still with her, and she turned, and there was Eli, right beside her. His hand warm against her cheek, because he'd taken off his glove. Again, because he knew her well, he drifted his hand to the curve of her shoulder, never her neck.

"We're still okay, right?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Whoa, you're doing the deed in your uniforms?" Cassie squealed. Kate thought for a minute, looked at her boots, then at Eli and smiled. Her bow, her quiver, her arrows, her _name_. It felt _right_ , and having the rest of the team standing with them in their uniforms too, it was right.

"Hell, yeah," Kate laughed, as Eli grabbed her hand and they ran together towards the door of the chapel, with fireworks and confetti lighting up around them, bringing light and glitter, and that's when she knew Billy accepted what this was, what they were.

"Let's do this," Eli said.

And they did.

Fin.


End file.
